


Das Einmaleins des Atmens

by eurydike



Series: Die New Orleans-Reihe [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q schluchzt und flucht und windet sich am Boden, bis er sich, die Wange auf den warmen Boden gepresst, nicht mehr rühren kann. Atme, atme. Tränen laufen ihm über die Wangen und Q muss sich zwingen, einfach zu atmen. O2-Moleküle, Lungenbläschen, deoxygeniertes Blut, die Biologie des Lebens. Das Einmaleins des Atmens. Q holt Notizen aus den Tiefen seiner Erinnerung und sagt sie rückwärts im Kopf auf.</p>
<p>(Oder was in New Orleans geschieht.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Einmaleins des Atmens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathe in like you mean it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563473) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



Wenn er jetzt darauf zurückschaut, findet Q, der ganze Zwischenfall sollte ihm peinlich sein. Direkt auf der Straße packten sie ihn, wie das Opfer eines gewöhnlichen Deliktes, stießen ihn auf den Rücksitz eines Wagens und jagten ihn eine Spritze in den Hals.

Derjenige, der ihn angeworben hatte, würde sich schämen.

_Entschuldigung_ , kann Q gerade noch denken, bevor die Welt um ihn herum zusammenfällt. Er nimmt kaum noch wahr, wie ihm mit einem Kabeldraht unsanft die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden werden. _Die Schweinerei, die ich hiermit anrichte, tut mir jetzt schon leid._

Gegenüber seinen idiotischen Kidnappern, die keine Ahnung haben, worauf sie sich einlassen.

Gegenüber Bond, der sich die Hände mit nicht noch mehr Blut besudeln müssen sollte.

Gegenüber M, gegenüber seiner ganzen Abteilung, denn er hatte wirklich vorgehabt, die Formulare für eine Erhöhung des Budgets früher an diesem Tag einzureichen.

Gegenüber seiner Familie, vielleicht am allermeisten. Gracie, sei brav und arbeite hart.

Q stürzt mit dem Kopf voran in die Dunkelheit, und es sind Träume, die ihn auffangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Hier das immer wiederkehrende Bild einer leeren Teetasse auf dem Tisch. Da eine neue Bezeichnung, die niemand kennt, für einen alten Buchstaben, den alle sehen. Tränen, überall Tränen von Menschen, von denen Q gerne gehabt hätte, dass sie ihm etwas wichtiger gewesen wären.

Und trotz allem steht England immer noch voller Stolz da.

(Eines regnerischen Montagabends um 21 Uhr 32 zeichnen Kameras auf der Straße verschwommene Bilder eines Mannes auf, der in einen schwarzen Sedan mit unbekanntem Nummernschild gezwungen und später als Q identifiziert wird. Gleich außerhalb von Croydon wechseln die Kidnapper das Fahrzeug und in Epsom noch einmal. Eine falsche Spur führt nach Heathrow, während der schwarze Sedan unerklärlicherweise am Hafen von London in der Nähe von Tilbury auftaucht. In beiden Wagen findet man Leichen, aber keine davon ist Q.)

Als man endlich merkt, dass Q vermisst wird, fliegt ein gechartetes Privatflugzeug schon über den Kanal nach Frankreich, wo Q aufwacht und meint, er befinde sich in einem Traum. Ihm wird eine Wasserflasche hingehalten, Q nimmt große Schlucke und wartet gleichzeitig auf die nächste Spritze, die kommt, als er immer noch trinkt. Dieses Mal kann Q spüren, wie sich die Knochen seiner Hände aneinander reiben, als er in einen anderen Wagen gehievt wird, und was er sieht, ist dunkler als zuvor.

Der Pfad, der Wachtraum, der Wechsel von Fahrzeug zu Fahrzeug zum Flugzeug an unbekannte Orte, die ihm Albträume in die Knochen stauchen.

Das alles ist einfach so verdammt lang.

________________________________________

In einem feuchten, kleinen Raum, in dem es nach Moder und Fäulnis stinkt, erlangt Q das Bewusstsein wieder. Die Wände blättern ab, der Boden ist aus Beton und die Luft ist so stickig, dass es Q schlecht wird. Jeder einzelne Atemzug strotzt nur so vor Feuchtigkeit.

„Du warst lange weggetreten“, sagt eine bekannte Stimme und schreckt Q auf. Mit steifem Nacken sieht er sich nach Sanders um. Sanders ist schon jahrelang in Qs Abteilung. Er hat tiefe Falten im Gesicht, an denen man sehen kann, wie Sanders lacht. Q kennt Sanders ziemlich gut, man könnte sogar sagen, dass er den Mann irgendwie mag, weil dessen Chiffrierarbeit so sauber ist, aber das zählt jetzt alles nichts mehr.

Jetzt darf Sanders nicht existieren. Q ist nichts weiter als ein Buchstabe. Hier drin sind sie Fremde.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, warum wir hier sind?“ Qs Zunge fühlt sich ganz dick an und er hat einen grässlich bitteren Geschmack im Mund, der sich auch durch Schlucken und das Befeuchten der Lippen nicht vertreiben lässt. Verstohlen fließt ihm [style type="italic"]etwas[/style] prickelnd durch die Adern, vermutlich die letzten Überbleibsel der Drogen, mit denen sie ihn vollgepumpt haben und die sich immer noch in ihm befinden. Q bewegt seine mit Kabeldraht umwickelten Finger und es ist ihm ein schlechter Trost, dass er wenigstens die Gelenke protestieren spüren kann. „Oder wo überhaupt hier ist?“

Der Mann, dessen Name nicht mehr Sanders lautet, zuckt müde die Schultern. „Nein, aber ich vermute in den Staaten. Irgendwo im Süden, wenn man die Hitze und die Feuchtigkeit betrachtet“, sagt er und schlüpft in seine eigene Rolle. Vorne auf seinem Hemd befinden sich Blutspritzer, und Q kann die blauen Flecken am Hals des anderen Mannes sehen und die roten Flecke um dessen Mund. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum...“, will er fortfahren, aber in diesem Moment geht die Tür auf, Sanders versteift sich sichtlich und verstummt.

Q hat den Eintretenden noch nie zuvor gesehen, was ihn kaum überrascht, und blinzelt den Mann, der meint, sie beide zermürben zu können, bevor MI6 auf das Wespennest herabstürzt, an.

„Bringen wir uns auf den neusten Stand, hm?“, sagt der Mann mit einem höflichen Lächeln. Sanders hatte recht, in den Worten klingt ein leichtes Näseln mit, das südlich klingt und die Silben am Ende weich macht.

„Wenn Sie Geld wollen, ich habe kein's“, sagt Sanders verzweifelt und verschafft Q etwas Zeit, sich jedes kleinste Detail ihres Entführers zu verinnerlichen. Anzug, von der Stange, wie's aussieht, aber immer noch gut genug sitzend, dass er einiges gekostet haben dürfte. Lederschuhe, die erste Verschleißerscheinungen zeigen. Angegrautes Haar, ein Körper, der langsam vergeht. Braune Augen. „Ich gebe Ihnen alles, was ich habe, aber... aber lassen Sie mich einfach gehen, bitte.“

Jeder Angestellte des MI6 muss sich eine falsche Identität zulegen, ein ganzes Leben auf Papier, das irgendwo in einem Schrank sicher weggeschlossen ist, für Bestattungsunternehmen, Krankenhäuser und Autopsien. Q kann seine Geschichte in- und auswendig, aber Probeläufe können einen nur begrenzt auf den Ernstfall vorbereiten.

„Was wollen Sie von uns?“, fragt Q und der Mann lacht, ein höchst erfreuter Klang, der Q durch Mark und Bein geht.

„Oh, sie haben euch beide so gut ausgebildet.“ Er umkreist Qs Stuhl und Q spürt, wie so etwas wie nackte Panik in ihm aufsteigt, als ihm eine Hand auf den Nacken gelegt wird. Ein warme, klebrige Last auf seiner Haut und die Hand drückt Q ganz sachte. „Das wird ein Spaß.“

________________________________________

Die Kleider werden Ihnen abgenommen. Sanders wird aus dem Raum geschleift, Q bleibt ohne Brille zurück und bekommt eine Trainingshose, die ihm tief auf der Hüfte liegt, weil sie ihm zwei Größen zu groß ist.

„Überleg dir, was du uns zu sagen hast, Q“, sagt der Mann. Q hebt den Kopf und sagt nur: „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden.“ In seiner Stimme schwingt gekünsteltes Zaudern mit.

„Ich bin überzeugt, wir werden es sehr bald schaffen, deine Erinnerung wachzurütteln. Denk nach, Q, denk gut nach.“

Also leistet Q dieser Aufforderung Folge. Er lehnt sich im Metallstuhl zurück, an den er gefesselt ist, atmet ruhig und denkt an die gefasste Ruhe, die den MI6 immer dann erfasst, wenn sie etwas Wichtiges um die Ohren haben. Q denkt daran, was im MI6 gerade läuft, dass Bond vermutlich darum kämpft, ins Rettungsteam aufgenommen zu werden. Dieser Gedanke zaubert ihm fast ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

Q denkt daran, wie M Bond vermutlich gewähren lässt und wie Q angeschrien werden wird, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Mit einer Decke um die Schultern wegen des Schocks, von dem er vorgeben wird, dass er ihn gar nicht hat. Er denkt an den einwöchigen Erholungsurlaub, der ihm aufgebrummt werden wird, und wie er drei Tage davon durchstehen wird, bevor jemand aus dem Büro anruft, weil sie ihn brauchen, um Bond zu zügeln, bevor dieser wieder etwas vermasselt. Er muss erneut lächeln.

Denken, denken, tausend Gedanken, die es ihm erlauben, am Boden zu bleiben, während jeder vergehenden Stunde, die er hier ist.

Es müssen fast vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen sein, seit Q London das letzte Mal gesehen hat, und MI6 hat eine durchschnittliche Rettungsquote von drei bis fünf Tagen.

Also noch weitere sechsundneunzig Stunden.

________________________________________

Q weiß, dass sie wollen, dass er hört, was sie draußen mit Sanders anstellen. Sanders' Schreie halten ihn vom Schlafen ab, und immer, wenn sie aufhören, kann Q nur darum beten, dass es nicht weitergeht. Sanders' Bettelei, sie sollen [style type="italic"]aufhören, bitte hören Sie auf, ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, ich bin nicht der, für den Sie mich halten, Gott, bitte, nein, nein, nein[/style], dröhnt fortwährend in seinem Hinterkopf nach.

 _Denk nicht_ , sagt sich Q, als er das üble Knacken und Reißen von Haut und Knochen hört. [style type="italic"]Denk einfach nicht darüber nach.[/style]

________________________________________

Tag Drei. Hoch oben in der einen Ecke des Zimmers hat es ein Fenster von der Größe seiner Faust und Q kann am Spiel des Lichts an den Wänden ablesen, wie viel Zeit vergeht, und er zählt, wie viele Fliegen ans Fenster klatschen. Es sind jetzt sechsunddreißig Stunden und Q hat sogar abgestandenes Wasser und schimmeliges Brot bekommen und ist zweimal am Tag mit verbundenen Augen zu einer kleinen Toilette geführt worden.

Sanders hat seit der vergangenen Nacht keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben, Q kann nur allen zuliebe hoffen, dass der Mann tot ist. Keine Schreie mehr, keine stumpfe Gewalt mehr und kein Körper, der wieder und wieder zu Boden schlägt. Keine klaren Botschaften, die besagen: _Du bist der Nächste, also sag uns schon, was wir wissen wollen. Vielleicht wird’s dann nicht allzu heftig._

Q merkt, dass er nicht aufhören kann zu denken.

________________________________________

„Q, mein lieber Junge, was _machen_ wir denn mit dir?“ Der Mann ist wieder da und Q hat es sich angewöhnt, ihn in seinem Kopf als _der Graumelierte_ zu bezeichnen, wegen der Salz und Pfeffer-Farbe der Haare des Graumelierten.

„Ich weiß nicht, von wem oder was sie reden“, sagt Q und der Graumelierte lässt sich einen weiteren Stuhl bringen, so dass er sich gegenüber von Q hinsetzen kann. Er lehnt sich vor, stützt einen Ellenbogen aufs Knie und das Kinn auf die Handfläche.

„Dieses Spiel wird etwas langweilig, aber ich habe heute gute Laune, also werde ich für einmal Nachsicht walten lassen.“ Der Graumelierte setzt sich auf und lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück. „Wenn du meinst, wir hätten mit dir den Falschen erwischt, sag mir doch, wen ich da im Moment an einen Stuhl gebunden vor mir habe.“

Q erzählt dem Graumelierten die Geschichte, die er mit Hilfe des MI6 geschrieben hat, diejenige, die nur Leichenhallen je wirklich erfahren. Sein Name ist Jeremy Mckenzie, er ist achtundzwanzig Jahre alt und arbeitet im technischen Support einer Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaft im Süden von London. Er weiß nicht, wer oder was Q ist, und er ist ganz gewiss nicht beim MI6 oder so.

Jeremy will einfach nur nach Hause, wirklich.

„Rührend“, sagt der Graumelierte, als Q fertig ist, steht auf und kickt Qs Stuhl mit einem Tritt um. „Aber versuch's nochmal, Q.“

„Mein Name ist Jeremy“, sagt Q bloß, sein Kopf tut scheußlich weh, wo er auf dem Betonboden aufgeschlagen ist. Er hat sich beim plötzlichen Aufprall die Lippe aufgebissen, aber das Bisschen Blut ist gar nichts, der Geschmack nach Kupfer auf seiner Zunge eine willkommene Ablenkung vom Graumelierten, der drohend über ihm aufragt. „Mein Name ist _Jeremy_.“

„Und der vor dir sagte, sein Name sei Harry, bis wir ihm die Zunge rausgeschnitten haben. Nun sagt er kein Wort mehr.“

Der Graumelierte geht neben Q, der, immer noch an den verdammten Stuhl gebunden, am Boden liegt, in die Hocke. Die Welt steht schief und der Graumelierte dreht den Kopf so, dass Q ihn besser sehen kann.

„Wir werden dir deine Zunge nicht nehmen, Q, aber dafür sicher etwas Anderes.“

„Ich heiße Jeremy“, haucht Q und der Graumelierte tritt ihn ins Gesicht, bis Q wegen des Blutes, das seine Nasenlöcher flutet, kaum mehr atmen kann.

________________________________________

Die Ausführung der Folter ist beinahe erlesen und Q gehen langsam die Tricks aus, den Schmerz zu verdrängen.

Wenn sie ihm Brandeisen auf die nackte Haut legen, schüttelt sich Q und schreit und meistert das Ganze, indem er jedes kleinste Detail von Jeremys Leben vor sich her sagt. Des Lebens, das Q vielleicht selbst hätte haben können, an einem anderen Ort zu einer anderen Zeit.

Es gibt da eine langjährige Freundin namens Samantha, die übers Wochenende zu ihm kommt (sie zwingen ihn, zuzusehen, wie sie das Eisen über einer Flamme erhitzen, wie es erst rot, dann weiß und schließlich nur noch erschreckend ist) und einen Jack Russell namens Toby, den Jeremy vor drei Jahren aus dem Tierheim gerettet hat (die Brandmarke ist ganz simpel, ein zehn Zentimeter langer Balken, der auf beiden Seiten parallel, nach innen gerichtet auf jedes Schulterblatt gedrückt wird).

Jeremy zahlt jeden Monat einen angemessenen Betrag für eine Wohnung im Süden von London, deren Heizung defekt ist (brennendes Fleisch, Arme, die ihn nach unten drücken, so starke Schmerzen, oh Gott, so krasse Schmerzen, dass Q jedes Mal, wenn ihm das Eisen auf den Rücken gedrückt wird, das beim Entfernen eine Schicht versengte Haut mit verkrusteten Rändern mit sich zieht, kurz das Bewusstsein verliert), die aber trotzdem ganz anständig ist und von der aus man eine schöne Aussicht hat.

„Du kennst die Details jedes 00-Agenten“, sagt der Graumelierte und jemand hält Qs Kopf fest. Q zittert vor Schmerzen, als er sich zwingt, dem Graumelierten direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Jeremy hat einen blauen Peugeot. „Verrat uns genug, und all das hat ein Ende.“ Jeremy ist ein Einzelkind und in London aufgewachsen. Jeremy spricht ganz gut Französisch, ist aber noch nie in Frankreich gewesen.

„Q, tu nicht schwierig, sag uns einfach, was du weißt.“

Sein Rücken brennt. Die Narben werden abscheulich sein, falls sich Qs Körper nicht vorher weg dreht und aufgibt. MI6 ist spät dran. Atmen tut weh, nachdenken fast noch mehr. Fick dich, Jeremy.

„Ich weiß über das Mac-Betriebssystem Bescheid“, sagt Q knirschend, und Überraschung, Überraschung. Er wird mit Gewichten an Armen und Beinen wieder zu Boden gestoßen, obwohl Q weiß, dass er sich nicht mehr länger wehren kann, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat, zusammenzuzucken, wenn ihm das Eisen sowieso auf den Rücken gedrückt wird. Dieses Mal sind Qs Schreie heiser und die Schmerzen unerträglicher als je zuvor.

________________________________________

Auch wenn Q sehr wohl bewusst ist, dass sie ihn in der Nacht des vierten Tages nicht aus Mitleid mit Drogen vollpumpen, kann er doch nicht umhin, tiefe Dankbarkeit zu empfinden. Die Chemikalien umgeben ihn mit einer Dunstglocke, die zwischen einem brennenden Rot und einem Nebel aus Nichts hin und her schwankt. Q bleibt auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt liegen, während das Delirium ihn für den grössten Teil der Nacht gefügig macht.

Er träumt von Jeremys Leben. Wie er am Morgen an Jeremys Tisch sitzt, die Zeitung liest und sich eine SMS von Samantha ansieht.

(„Verdammter Toaster“, sagt Bond, der irgendwo daneben steht. Q, Jeremy, wer immer er gerade ist, wirft einen Blick über die Schulter und sieht nichts.)

**7h heute Abend ist in Ordnung** , schreibt Jeremy mit einer Hand.

(„Regt es dich auf, dass ich immer wieder deine Spielzeuge kaputt mache?“ „Bezeichne sie noch einmal als Spielzeuge, Bond, und ich schicke dich raus mit einer Wasserpistole, die ich so präpariert habe, dass sie aussieht wie eine Glock.“)

Die Fensterscheiben bersten, als Jeremy aufsteht, und Jeremy ist wieder Q, der mit einem Schrei aufwacht, als ihm ein Stiefel auf seine Wunden am Rücken gedrückt wird.

(„Du bist unausstehlich.“ „Und das magst du, also beschwer dich nicht.“)

„Guten Morgen“, sagt der Graumelierte salopp und reißt Q auf die Knie für die Fragerunde des Tages.

________________________________________

„Agent 007. Den kennst du, oder?”

Dumme Frage. Natürlich kennt Q 007, dessen psychologische Auswertungen und dessen Personalakte wie seine Westentasche. Schließlich hat Q die professionellen Daten eines jeden Agenten, für den er zuständig ist, bis ins kleinste Detail auswendig gelernt und 007 bildet da keine Ausnahme. Bond sollte sich nicht so aufspielen.

„Ich kenne keine Agenten. Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden.“

Bond. Vorname James. Anfang Vierzig. Der 00-Status wurde ihm vor etwa fünf Jahren verliehen. Hat schon eine zweistellige Anzahl Menschen umgebracht, Tendenz steigend.

„Sein Name ist James Bond.“

Wohnt in Chelsea. Hat ums Verrecken kein Händchen für Innenausstattung. Ist aber überraschend gut darin, Pflanzen am Leben zu erhalten. Neigt dazu, Sweatshirts zu tragen, wenn er zuhause ist. Ist an freien Tagen nicht leicht wach zu bekommen.

„Ich kenne keinen James Bond.“

Qs Kopf wird wieder ins Wasser gedrückt und dort festgehalten. Und festgehalten. Und festgehalten.

________________________________________

Sie setzen ihn unter Drogen. Er liegt immer noch patschnass am Boden und versucht, nicht zu wimmern, als jemand ihn absichtlich in den Rücken tritt.

„Zeitverschwendung“, sagt jemand.

„Nicht viel besser als der andere vorher.“

In dieser Nacht sieht Q Sanders in der Ecke des Raumes sitzen. Er sieht erstaunlich gut aus für jemanden, der um sich tretend und schreiend über den Atlantik geschleift worden war, um dort zu Tode gefoltert zu werden.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt Q. Sanders richtet seine toten Augen auf ihn und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich tot bin?“

Oh.

Sanders fletscht fast unmenschlich grinsend die Zähne und erinnert Q damit an die dumme amerikanische Serie, die Gracie sich ansieht, die mit den Dämonen und Vampiren und anderen Wesen, die bei Nacht ihr Unwesen treiben. 

„Das ist ein Traum“, lässt Sanders Q wissen, als er sich über ihn beugt. Kohlen haben den Platz der Augen eingenommen. Heraus gebrannt. Daher also das Geschrei. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“

„Ich weiß“, seufzt Q. „Aber sie schon.“ Sanders wirft seinen Kopf zurück und lacht, bis ihm die Seiten aufplatzen und Blut, schwarz wie Schatten, an ihm herunter läuft.

________________________________________

Am Morgen reiben sie Q Salz auf die verbrannte Haut. Ein Schmerz wie nie zuvor, jedes einzelne Salzkorn ein weiterer Tod, der Q dazu bringt, saure Galle auf den Boden zu erbrechen. Sie haben ihm schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr zu essen gegeben.

„Aufhören“, fleht er einmal laut. „Bitte, bitte Gott, mach, dass es aufhört.“ Sie lachen, nennen ihn einen braven kleinen Jungen, dessen Sonntagsschullehrer stolz wäre, dann greifen die Hände wieder nach ihm und suchen nach wunden Stellen, damit sie noch mehr Körnchen darauf verteilen können.

Q schluchzt und flucht und windet sich am Boden, bis er sich, die Wange auf den warmen Boden gepresst, nicht mehr rühren kann. Atme, atme. Tränen laufen ihm über die Wangen und Q muss sich zwingen, einfach zu atmen. O2-Moleküle, Lungenbläschen, deoxygeniertes Blut, die Biologie des Lebens. Das Einmaleins des Atmens. Q holt Notizen aus den Tiefen seiner Erinnerung und sagt sie rückwärts im Kopf auf.

„Komm schon, spar dir deine Tränen“, sagt der Graumelierte zu ihm. Die Hände seiner Assistenten sind alle voller Blut, aber der Graumelierte ist immer noch genauso makellos wie immer. Er setzt sich einmal mehr gegenüber von Q hin und stützt sich das Kinn in die Hand. „Du musst wirklich nicht so aufgebracht sein. Salz wird in vielen Religionen als heilig angesehen. Es gilt sogar als reinigend. Als Schutz gegen das Böse.“

Noch nie war ihm das Atmen so schwer gefallen.

________________________________________

„Wir können jederzeit mit dem lächerlichen Kram hier aufhören“, erinnert der Graumelierte ihn am Ende des Tages. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat Q längst keine Stimme mehr, sein Rachen liegt nach dem ganzen Schreien und Betteln in blutigen Fetzen. Er kann nichts sagen, selbst wenn er es wollte, aber damit hat der Graumelierte schon gerechnet. Ein Assistent drückt Q einen Kugelschreiber in die zitternde Hand, wirft einen Notizblock auf den Boden und stößt Q darauf zu. Jemand setzt ihm die Brille auf die Nase und Q kämpft gegen den wahnwitzigen Drang an, loszulachen und sie zu fragen, ob sie nicht die verdammten Gläser für ihn putzen könnten.

 _Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt_ , kritzelt er.

„Nicht die Antwort, auf die wir hofften“, seufzt der Graumelierte und nimmt ihm den Kugelschreiber und die Brille wieder ab. Auf einmal ist die Welt wieder weicher. „Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, so schwierig zu tun, Q. Nach einer gewissen Zeit wird dieses Vorgehen ziemlich langweilig.“

_Bedaure sehr_ , denkt Q bei sich und die Herausforderung muss in seinen Augen zu sehen sein, denn der Graumelierte reißt Q an den Haaren hoch, wirft ihn auf den Rücken und drückt ihm den Fuß auf die Brust, so dass die Verbrennungen am harten Boden reiben.

Darauf kommt die Dunkelheit. Gesegnete, gesegnete Dunkelheit.

________________________________________

Als Q sich wieder rührt, wartet Bond auf ihn. Ein Schatten, der lächelt und genauso aussieht wie das herablassende Arschloch, das Q meint zu lieben.

„Du bist spät dran“, murmelt Q und versucht, sich aufzusetzen. Nach einer Weile gibt er auf, rollt sich auf der Seite zusammen und zieht die Knie an die Brust. „Ich wette, du hast dir auf dem Weg hierher noch einen Kaffee und einen Fick gegönnt.“

„Hier gibt’s keinen guten Kaffee. Du bist in Amerika, Q, versuch bitte, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben.“

Q schließt die Augen und Bond ist immer noch da, mit einem völlig passiven Ausdruck auf seinem unerträglichen Gesicht.

„Du lässt dir lange Zeit, bis du hier bist“, sagt Q schließlich mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen. Bond streckt die Beine aus und sieht ihn einen Moment gedankenvoll an. Das ist ein Traum. Bond wäre es nie im Leben eingefallen, sich nachdenklich zu zeigen.

„Du bist sehr weit weg“, erwidert Bond. „Versuch, nicht zu sterben, bevor ich komme.“

„Okay.“ Q fährt ein Schauer durch die Brust. „Ich versuch’s.“

________________________________________

Zeit existiert nicht mehr. Es gibt nur noch Tag und Nacht, Schmerz und die verworrene Erleichterung einer namenlosen Droge, die ihm durch die Adern fließt. Sie bringen Sanders zu ihm, der noch knapp am Leben ist.

„Ihr seid Kollegen“, sagt der Graumelierte müde. „Das haben wir bereits festgestellt, Q, hör auf mit deinen Spielchen.“

„PricewaterhouseCoopers ist eine große Firma. Ist schon möglich.“

Sie halten Qs Kopf fest und zwingen ihn, zuzusehen, wie sie Sanders die Fingerspitzen abschneiden. Der Mann gibt hinter seinem Knebel schmerzerfüllte Laute von sich.

„Versuch’s dieses Mal mit einer anderen Antwort.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist.“

Q weiß, dass er das mechanische Klicken der Rasenschere nie wird vergessen können, das glatte, feuchte Geräusch, das Sanders‘ Schreie irgendwie übertönt.

„Du hast ein sehr, sehr schlechtes Gedächtnis, Q.“

Sanders hat eine Familie. Eine gemütlich aussehende Frau und zwei hübsche Kinder. Q weiß das, weil er Mitarbeiter, die Familienfotos auf ihren Pulten haben, wissentlich ignoriert, während sie sich unter seiner Beobachtung befinden. MI6 wird ihnen einen hohen Geldbetrag zukommen lassen, den Kindern vielleicht sogar ermöglichen, die besten Schulen des Landes zu besuchen. Und der Frau werden sie eine anonyme Beileidsbekundung in Form eines Fruchtkorbs schicken. 

Der Graumelierte zwingt Sanders, sich vor Q hinzuknien, und die beiden Männer sehen sich kurz in die Augen. Q blinzelt langsam. MI6 mag Geheimnisse kaufen, aber sie verkaufen sie nie. Zumindest nicht zu so einem tiefen Preis.

„Wirst du ihn für dieses Land sterben lassen?“, fragt der Graumelierte amüsiert, während er auf sie hinab blickt. „Wirst du ihm mit diesem... Patriotismus, den du zu haben vorgibst, ein Grab schaufeln?”

„Es gibt jeden Tag Menschen, die für weniger sterben, habe ich mir sagen lassen.“

Q hat viele, viele Menschen sterben sehen. Hat bei Todesfällen auf der ganzen Welt die Hände im Spiel gehabt, das alles hinter der Sicherheit eines Bildschirms. Er hat kein Blut an den Händen, denn Stimmen in den Köpfen der Menschen tragen keine Schuld, wenn sie nicht diejenigen am Abzug sind.

Sanders‘ Familie wird eine Abfindung erhalten. Q wird persönlich dafür sorgen.

„Du hast eine clevere Zunge, Q.“

Q ist dreist genug, zustimmend zu nicken. Der Graumelierte scheint seltsamen Gefallen an dieser Entwicklung zu finden. Er drückt Sanders eine Waffe unters Kinn.

„Weißt du, wer dieser Mann ist?“, flüstert der Graumelierte Sanders ins Ohr. Eine Sekunde vergeht. Sanders schüttelt den Kopf.

Q muss nicht zum Zusehen gezwungen werden und kurz bevor der Abzug betätigt wird, sieht Sanders ihm direkt in die Augen. [style type="italic"]Ich vergebe dir[/style], liest Q in dem ruhigen Blick und Sanders findet ein dreckiges Ende. Dort, wo einmal sein Gesicht war, prangt ein tiefer Krater.

________________________________________

Wenn der Graumelierte versucht, ihn zum Reden zu bringen, und die Drogen ihre Wirkung noch nicht ganz entfaltet haben, verfasst Q in Gedanken Briefe. Zeile um Zeile, die er sich selbst zuflüstert, Geständnisse und Versprechen an Leute, die er wiedersehen will. Sanders‘ Leiche liegt weniger als sieben Schritte von ihm entfernt und das Blut auf dem Boden ist eingetrocknet. Q schließt die Augen, während er schreibt.

________________________________________

Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,

in Wahrheit arbeite ich nicht als Software-Ingenieur bei einer privaten Sicherheitsfirma. Ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht. Ihr hattet Recht damit, dass Rechnungswesen ein guter Weg gewesen wäre. Passt auf, dass Gracie all ihre Aufnahmen bekommt, bevor sie nach Afrika abhaut oder wo dann auch immer die Felsen sind, ihr wisst ja, dass sie das immer wieder vergisst.

________________________________________

Liebe Gracie,

du wirst die beste Geologin der ganzen Welt werden. Davon bin ich überzeugt, felsenfest. Tu nicht so, als hättest du jetzt nicht gerade lachen müssen, du Idiotchen. Hör auf Ma und Pa. Und vergiss bitte deine Aufnahmen nicht wieder. Ich werde mir deine dumme Vampir-Show mit dir ansehen, wenn ich zurückkomme, ich versprech’s.

P.S.: Der Süden ist genauso schrecklich, wie du’s auf dem Bildschirm sehen kannst, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer.

________________________________________

Lieber Bond,

du bist ein Arschloch erster Güte mit einem entsetzlichen Zeitmanagement.

________________________________________

Sander’s Leiche bleibt lange bei Q im Raum liegen, der Gestank des Fleisches, das in der feuchten Hitze verrottet, verursacht Q Übelkeit. „Es tut mir leid“, sagt er ganz ganz oft zu Sanders, nachdem der Graumelierte den Raum verlassen hat. „Es tut mir so leid.“

In der Nacht sagt Sanders nur: „Ist schon gut“, und Q kann nicht schlafen, weil ein toter Mann ihm zu erzählen versucht, dass ihm alle seine Sünden vergeben sind.

________________________________________

Der Graumelierte beschwert sich sehr bald über den Gestank und Sanders wird entfernt. Q überreichen sie einen Eimer Wasser, einen Lumpen und eine Flasche Bleichmittel, das in den Augen brennt.

„Mach dich an die Arbeit“, weist der Graumelierte ihn an, und bei der Tür steht die ganze Zeit ein Kerl, wenn auch nur um sicherzustellen, dass Q nicht versucht, sich mit dem Putzmittel zu vergiften.

Sanders‘ Blut lässt sich nicht so leicht vom Zement entfernen und jede Bewegung reißt Qs schlecht verheilten Rücken wieder auf, aber es ist besser als sonst etwas, was der Graumelierte ihm antun könnte, also denkt Q bestimmt nicht daran, sich zu beschweren. Ausspülen, putzen und wieder von vorn. Es ist banale Arbeit, und er wird nur ein paar Mal angebrüllt, er solle schneller arbeiten, und kriegt den Tritt mit dem Stiefel in die Seite, wenn er nicht schnell genug spurt.

„Jetzt bist du also ein Schrubber?”, lacht Bond in seinem Kopf wie ein Schuljunge und Q bearbeitet die Blutflecke, bis seine Hände ganz rau sind.

________________________________________

Im Raum stinkt es nach Bleichmittel und eine weitere Dosis führt dazu, dass Q zusammengesunken in einer Ecke liegen bleibt und zusieht, wie das Wasser langsam stellenweise eintrocknet. Eine Fliege brummt immer und immer wieder gegen das Fenster, das ständige Klopfen sorgt bei Q für gespannte Aufmerksamkeit.

Die vom MI6 werden kommen.

Ganz bestimmt.

________________________________________

Der Graumelierte kommt normalerweise nicht nachts zu ihm, aber wenn er es tut, bleibt Q nichts anderes übrig, als die Augen zu schließen, das Kinn ganz nah an die Brust zu drücken und sich alle nur möglichen Varianten der Computer-Störungsbehebung durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

(Beim ersten Mal hatte er seine drei üblichen Helfer dabei. Einer davon ist ein strohdünner Mann mit nasaler Stimme, der Q ständig eine schwule Sau nennt. Magst du das, ja? So richtig von hinten durchgefickt zu werden, du schwule Sau? Dann mach dich breiter, so ist’s gut.

_Nein, das nicht, alles, nur das nicht_ , denkt Q resigniert und lechzt nach den Drogen, mit denen sie ihn vollgepumpt haben, lechzt nach einem Eisen, das sich ihm in die Haut brennt, einfach etwas, damit es aufhört. _Mein Name ist Jeremy. Mein Name ist Jeremy und das bin ich nicht. Das bin nicht ich._ )

Fehler. Neustart. Antworten in Binärcode, mit dem man ganze Welten erschaffen kann. Q löst jedes Problem viel zu schnell und sieht immer wieder viel zu schnell alles klar vor sich.

„Tunte“, knurrt jemand oberhalb von Q wütend und spuckt ihn an, als sie fertig sind.

_Für Königin und Vaterland_ , will Q darauf zurückgeben, aber ihm tut alles weh, er steht kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch.

________________________________________

Lieber Bond,

ich werde nicht gut genug bezahlt, für das, was ich tue.

________________________________________

Lieber Bond,

wurde mein Pult schon leer geräumt? Erstickt unsere Abteilung im Chaos?

Bitte antworte mir.

________________________________________

Lieber Bond,

Wo zum Teufel bist du?

Bitte antworte mir.

________________________________________

Lieber Bond,

bitte antworte.

________________________________________

„Das ist doch Zeitverschwendung“, murmelt eine düstere Stimme irgendwo über ihm. Q macht sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, sofort zu sich zu kommen, sondern versucht, so langsam wie möglich aufzuwachen. Was gibt es wohl heute? Waterboarding? Wieder einmal das Brandeisen? Die guten alten Tritte in den Bauch und Schläge auf den Kopf? Wenn ihm die Rippen nicht schon so weh getan hätten, hätte Q gelacht. Sie können nichts mehr tun, alles, was weh tun kann, tut ihm bereits weh. Sachlichkeit im Endstadium, Loslösung vom Feinsten.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja, wenn du zuständig bist, festlegen, was eine Zeitverschwendung ist und was nicht“, hört er den Graumelierten in dessen für ihn typischem, gedehntem Tonfall sagen. Danach verstummt die Stimme und erklingt erst wieder, als sie Q die üblichen Fragen stellt.

Q lässt sich treiben. Antwortet, wenn er angesprochen wird, und schreit, wenn sie ihn schlagen. Immer und immer wieder äußert er dieselben vier Worte, bis ihm bewusst wird, dass er anfängt, sie selbst zu glauben.

_Mein Name ist Jeremy._

________________________________________

Es ist tröstend, zu wissen, dass sich wiederholende Aufgaben das menschliche Gehirn langweilen. So abgestumpft wie Qs Sinne mittlerweile durch die Drogen auch sind, weiß er doch, dass die Geduld des Graumelierten an ihre Grenzen kommt.

Gut.

Jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange.

________________________________________

Mit dem Tod ist es so, dass er wirklich nicht so erschreckend ist, wie alle immer behaupten. Er hatte lange Zeit, sich darauf vorzubereiten, hat den Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind, alles gesagt, was er wollte, selbst wenn keiner von ihnen davon je auch nur ein einziges Wort hören wird. Es wird nicht schnell gehen. Es wird weh tun. Diese Wahrheiten hat Q sich mehr als oft genug eingebläut und erinnert sich ihrer nicht als Worte sondern als Gefühle, ein tiefes Verständnis, an das er sich nachts klammert.

Die größten Ängste rühren vom Unbekannten her. Kenne deine Ängste und sie lassen nach.

_Schwachsinn_ , wütet Q in Gedanken und fragt sich, was man tun soll, wenn man weiß, dass das, wovor man sich fürchtet, irgendwann eintritt.

________________________________________

Er hat Durst wie nie zuvor. Sein Hals ist ausgedörrt und schmerzt, seine Lippen sind aufgesprungen und schmecken nach verrostetem Kupfer, wenn er mit der Zungenspitze darüber fährt. So, so durstig.

Ein Fiebertraum. Eine Hitze, die von seinem Rücken aus aufsteigt und sich bis in seine Fingerspitzen ausdehnt, bis zu den Stellen, wo sie ihn geschnitten haben, nicht, um Antworten zu bekommen, sondern nur um das Blut fließen zu sehen. Ein die Nervenstränge durchziehendes Brennen. Orientierungslos.

Mehr Nadeln. Weitere Nebelschleier. Gut, großartig, alles ist gut.

Q schreit jetzt nach den Drogen, erträgt es nicht mehr, zu denken und zu fühlen. Nur noch ein Schuss. Nur.

________________________________________

„Q.“

„Jeremy“, verbessert Q aus lauter Gewohnheit und macht sich auf den unvermeidlichen Tritt in die Rippen gefasst. Die Hitze hinter seinen Augen ist glühend und geht ihm unter die Haut, die Entzündung an seinem Rücken hat sich endlich entschlossen, ihren Lauf zu nehmen. Der Boden unter ihm ist schweißnass und Q schwitzt immer noch aus jeder Pore, die Hände vor der Brust zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich heiße Jeremy, _verdammt_ nochmal.“

Eine seltsam kühle und bekannte Hand drückt sich an seine Wange und Q will die Augen nicht öffnen, denn, großer Gott, jetzt werden die Halluzinationen greifbar und das ist das Ende, das ist wirklich das Ende.

„Q“, sagt Bond noch einmal, dieses Mal sanfter. „Wirst du wohl deine verdammten Augen öffnen und mich ansehen, so dass ich sehen kann, dass du noch nicht tot bist?“

Die Welt um ihn ist trübe und Bonds Gesicht will und will nicht scharf werden. Nach der Episode mit dem Kugelschreiber und dem Papier haben sie Q die Brille nie wieder zurückgegeben, aber Q zwingt sich, seine Hand zu entspannen. Er hebt sie, um sie schwach um Bonds Hans zu legen, denn dieser _Mistkerl_ , Q hatte vorgehabt, allein zu sterben.

„Entschuldige, ich bin etwas spät dran.“

„Verpiss dich“, haucht Q, und bevor er den Griff verstärken kann, übermannt ihn die Dunkelheit.


End file.
